The present invention generally relates to a device for measuring an inclination and a height around a hole cup, and for measuring a height of a green in a golf course, wherein a right and left inclination of a hole cup placed in an inclined green is determined by measuring an angle relative to a horizontal line using a major axis of the hole cup and gravity, determining a height between a golf ball and a hole cup by measuring an angle relative to a horizontal line between the golf ball and the hole cup in a green, and determining a height of a green by using a horizontal distance with a yard marker and an elevation angle at a location on the green. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for measuring an inclination of a green in a golf course, the device being capable of simply measuring an inclination angle that is required to measure putting inclination and a distance according thereto.
Generally, in golf, in order to sink a golf ball in a hole in a green, there is need to putt the ball, whereby a golfer has to take into consideration a distance between a location where a golf ball is located and a hole cup, a right and left inclination around the hole cup, and a height (ascent/descent) between the golf ball and the hole cup. In other words, when putting in golf, a right and left inclination around the hole cup, and a height between the golf ball and the hole cup are crucial factors in deciding a direction and distance of putting. Thus, sinking the ball is dependent upon an accurate determination and a stroke. In addition, when taking an approach shot that sends the ball nearer the hole cup, there is need to change golf clubs, taking into consideration a distance between a location of a golf ball and the green, the height of a green, etc.
Generally, in order to verify requirements that are mentioned above, a direction and a distance of stroke, selection of a club, or an adjustment of a swing direction is made with eye measurement or by guesswork. However, in this case, many trials and errors are caused by eye measurement, which is a barrier to improving golf skill. To solve this problem, a digitized device has been developed. However, the device is problematic in that a price thereof is high, the device is inaccurate, etc. Thus, the device is not commonly used. To solve this problem, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 443304 discloses a device, wherein a pendulum is used in order to roughly measure an inclination of a green.
However, the device according to Korean Utility Model Registration No. 443304 provides only approximate inclination information and does not provide accurate inclination angle relative to a ground surface of a green located within an inclination angle to be judged. Therefore, accuracy is not provided in judgment of a direction and a distance for putting. Further, a height between a location of a golf ball on a fairway and a hole cup in a green is not provided, either. To solve this problem, Korean Patent Application No. 10-2010-136993, which is filed by an applicant of the present invention, discloses a device for measuring an inclination angle and a height of a green in a golf course. The device includes: a casing, wherein an angle relative to a reference line is presented on a front surface thereof so as to measure an inclination angle of a green; an inclination angle measurement part presenting an angle between a direction of the reference line and a direction of gravity, wherein the inclination angle measurement part presents a horizontal reference line and a vertical reference line on the front surface of the casing; an inclination angle display part presenting a rotation angle of a needle relative to the horizontal and the vertical reference line; and a needle capable of rotating relative to the inclination angle display part by using gravity.
As shown in FIG. 2 of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2010-136993, there is provided a gripping part in order to measure an inclination angle after the needle indicates a certain angle. The gripping part includes: a pair of gripping supports to temporarily maintain a measured angle of a vertical needle member for a predetermined time when an angle of a green is measured, wherein a pair of the gripping supports are configured to have a rounded circumference corresponding to a display of an azimuth of a horizontal graduation display part; and a gripping groove capable of being gripped by partially exposing an end of the vertical needle member that is placed between a pair of the gripping supports and an outer circumference. However, in this case, the device is problematic in that foreign substances or rainwater flow into the gripping groove, making the needle member improperly function because of a failure to rotate. Further, the device is problematic in that the needle is deformed by gripping the needle member, and at the same time it is inconvenient to grip the pointed needle. Therefore, the development of a device for measuring an inclination of a green in a golf course is required in order to solve these problems.